Everybody's Fool
by InuYashazKagome
Summary: [Songfic 2 Evanescence's 'Everybody's Fool' Based on the movie THIRTEEN]...I hated her, for all that she had turned me into, for what she had done to me. But then...at the same time...I realized, I loved her...


Summary: [Songfic 2 Evanescence's 'Everybody's Fool' based on the movie THIRTEEN]...I hated her, for all that she had turned me into, for what she had done to me. But then...at the same time...I realized, I loved her...  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Thirteen' or Evanescance's song 'Everybody's Fool. So don't sue me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_**I watch her pass me by, walking right past me as if she never knew I existed...as if I don't exist. Her tanned caramel complected skin, chocolate brown eyes, and perfect smile. What does everyone see in her?  
  
Ha!  
  
They don't see anything in her, they just see what's on the outside. If they knew what she was really like, they'd hate her. They'd all talk about her and call her a slut and whore and let reality be known to her. Call her what she really is. They'd strip her of her popularity and power. They wouldn't look up to her anymore.  
  
That's just what she needs - a reality check.  
  
**_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_**I look back at her, she looks back at me then turns her gaze back to her new friend...her new playtoy.  
  
I know that's where I shouldn't be, that I should be right here walking down the hall and chatting with Yumi and Noel. But somewhere deep inside of me longs to be there, by Evie's side, in that other girls shoes.  
  
I had hated her so much after she ratted me out. Lied on my like a little tattletale and even had the audacity to say I was an influence on her. I hated her, for all that she had turned me into, for what she had done to me. But then...at the same time...I realized, I loved her...  
  
She was my sister figure.  
  
The sister I never had.  
  
The person who showed me how to make all my pain go away. How to make me forget about my parents divorce and all the other pain in my life. She was my light the darkness. My savior.  
  
**_Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lies_**Ha, curse myself.  
  
I speak so highly of her.  
  
That bitch.  
  
**_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
Somehow you've got everybody fooled_**  
  
She just toyed with me. She molded me into what she wanted me to be...a duplicate of her. And she would've continued to do so until I finally refused to give into what she wanted.  
  
And that's what she did.  
  
I wanted her to move into our home. I wanted my mother to adopt her. I wanted her by my side always. But it was impossible.  
  
And when my mother and I wouldn't meet her demands, she spilt every little secret of mine. To my family...friends...and enemys.  
  
She deserves to die._**It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool....**_  
  
I can't wait until we meet again in the future. I can't wait to find out how I'll send my life and how she'll spend hers. Can't wait to what I'll accomplish and what she won't.  
  
Will she be a model.  
  
_Maybe._  
  
A lawyer.  
  
_Probably not.  
_  
A doctor.  
  
_Doubt it.  
_  
Go to college.  
  
_Not likely._  
  
And me. I'll do my best to become all I can be. I'll become something great, do big things, and accomplish all of my goals.  
  
And in twenty years, I'll see her at our highschool reunion and I'll ask her, "So Evie, what have you done with your life?"  
  
I anticipate that moment. I anticipate her answer. I anticipate numbering off every single one of my accomplishments while she gawks at how well I've done as I rub it all in her face.  
  
And then I'll say to her, "See what you could've done?"  
  
But for now, I'll just watch from afar as she's the one who's famous. She's the one who's loved by all. Praised and worshiped by guys and girls alike.  
  
But when that day comes, I'll be the one holding victory over her. And until then...I just can't wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yup. that's it. Please review. I just wrote this out of inspiration and other stuff. Uhm, I hope you enjoyed. Review.  
  
JaNe  
  
InuYashazKagome


End file.
